


Midnight Visit

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai is wondering about his feelings, Gender-neutral Reader, Hotel Rooms, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Ai visits your room after an event. There is something that he needs to figure out.





	Midnight Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember writing this.
> 
> This is more forward than my usual stuff.
> 
> Made on 02/13/2018.

The promotional event was drawing to a close and honestly, you couldn’t be happier about it.

This is why you were a behind the scenes person. You really didn’t have it in you to constantly smile and put on a performance. That was the job of the idols. You were just the person that composed the music.

But tonight was about the complete music making process, from start to finish. And that involved you, it seemed. Nothing too black tie but neither was it every day casual. Your feet were starting to hurt in the new shoes you got that you really should have broken in but neglected to do.

You were asked a few questions here and there, mostly about inspiration and your feelings about your current employment. They were trying to be polite, you thought, because after all, no one goes to the theatre to enjoy the seating cushions.

All the members of Quartet Night were shining tonight. Effortlessly flitting from group to group, parrying difficult questions with thoughtful answers, and all while wearing a smile. Ah, just watching them wore you out.

That was why you quietly blended in with the background of the winding down party. No one was interested in you at this point so you were able to make your way to the exit of the ballroom without issue and into the hallway. You quickly made your way to the front of the building, where you were able to make arrangements back to the hotel you were staying in.

You had completely missed the pair of eyes on your form as you exited the ballroom.

Walking into your hotel room felt like walking on a cloud, probably because you had taken those damned shoes off in the elevator in your way up to your floor. Checking the time told you it was past midnight so all you wanted to do was change into some comfortable sleepwear and rest. You threw your shoes off in some corner and took a second to breathe.

A knock on the door brought that to a halt.

Who even knocks on people’s doors at this hour?

Begrudgingly, you dragged your feet over to the door to peek out the peephole in the door. You were greeted with light blue hair and even lighter eyes.

“You left early.” Was the first thing out of Ai’s mouth when you opened the door. 

“Well hello to you too,” you greeted him listlessly. You were just so tired after the busy day, you couldn’t help the sarcasm in your voice.

When it was obvious Ai wanted to hold a proper conversation, you invited him in. Appearances also be damned.

You were reminded of how you didn’t even have time to change out of your stuffy dress clothes as they folded under you awkwardly as you sat on the edge of the bed. Ai decided to stand in the middle of the room, waiting for an answer.

“It was better for me to leave. It was near the end anyways.” You dismissively waved your hand to try to make your point. “I wasn’t the main focus of the event.”

Those light blue eyes narrowed at you.

“You didn’t have to leave by yourself.” Ai crossed his arms as he continued to stare at you. You were starting to wonder if he was angered, in some way, by your actions. “You should have told us.”

You should have told me.

Once again, you try to wave it off. “You were busy and I wasn’t going to interrupt.” You were looking at him right in the eyes now. “I know how important these events are for you.”

Ai broke your gaze, looking around the room. He seemed to be thinking about what to say next but his logic in this argument seemed to be failing him. That was made clear by his shortcomings in his speech. He stood in silence as you watched him. Time was ticking away and the silence reminded you of your own exhaustion.

Standing up, you made your way over to your suitcase laying on a table in the corner of the room. You really wanted out of these clothes and into something comfortable to sleep in. Though, the lack of movement from Ai made you look at him again. He was now looking at where you were before, the edge of the bed.

“It’s getting late,” you began. You weren’t sure why he was here, exactly. This was something that could have easily waited until the morning. “We both need our sleep.” That was true, Quartet Night had another event tomorrow. It had to be getting close to 1 am at this point and a quick glance to the clock confirmed that. 

Ai still didn’t move, however. 

“Ai?”

The sound of his own name made him look at you again. He seemed to have come to a revelation. 

“I was worried.” His voice was soft, as if he wasn’t sure about it himself. “I was worried.” He repeated himself, but louder this time, more sure.

You didn’t quite know what to say at that. Maybe it was because you were nearly at your mental limit for holding conversations at this point. Maybe it was because of the way he said it. So you said nothing.

Ai uprooted himself from the centre of the room and came to stand in front of you. “I was worried,” he repeated once more. “Though I am not sure why.”

Having him so close and speaking in such a soft tone was nearly enough to bring a light blush to your face. That feeling was amplified since he never took his eyes off yours. You were hoping he wasn’t waiting for you to provide a solution. What could you say?

You decided to attempt to provide an answer. “Because I left?”

“Yes.” The response came immediately. Such a quick reply made your heart beat just a little bit faster. You opened your mouth but closed it just as fast. You were at a loss for words once again. Those light blue eyes dipped to watch the movement before returning to your eyes once more.

“I knew you were coming here but,” he paused, his eyebrows coming together as he tried to find the correct words, “I wanted to check for myself.”

You swallowed. The tenderness in his words was enough to bring out that light blush. Ai’s gaze was too much for you so you opted to look elsewhere, anywhere else, instead. The curtains of the window across from you were a lovely shade of light blue. So light, they reminded you of the eyes of the idol in front of you. You failed to see Ai’s hand come up but you felt it under your chin, tilting your head back up to look at him, right into those blue eyes.

“Is that alright?” His whispered words made you forget how to breathe.

You wanted to say yes, that it was alright, but all you could manage was a shaky nod. You weren’t quite sure how it happened so quickly but your knees were feeling weak. Needing some space, you took a step backwards. Ai’s hand slipped off your face when you moved back but instead of falling back on his side, it hung in the air. Slowly, it fell.

“Sorry.” The apology was out of your mouth before you could help it. 

Ai seemed perplexed. “Why are you apologizing? If I made you uncomfortable, then it’s my fault.” Ai took a step back himself. “I am sorry.”

You immediately began to shake your head. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable.” The words were coming to you slower now. “It just… Got to be a bit much.” Another pause from you, your shy eyes finally gathering enough courage to look at him. “Why did you…?”

“I’m not sure.”

Hearing that in itself came as a surprise. Ai was always self-assured in his own logic. But you were starting to start that this wasn’t based in logic. You were starting to get some feeling back in your legs so you walked about to your suitcase and grabbed your sleepwear. Ai just watched you in the meantime.

“Give me a few minutes.” These stuffy clothes really weren’t meant for long term use.

While you were in the bathroom, you caught a glance of yourself in the mirror. What you saw embarrassed you. Your cheeks were red. Ah, he had such an effect on you. And as far as you knew, he had no idea. His actions tonight seemed to imply otherwise. It made you nervous. You quickly got changed and left your dress clothes in the bathroom.

Ai was sitting where you were previously, on the edge of the bed. He didn’t look at you right away when you emerged. Suddenly you seemed under dressed and a little self-conscious in your pants and a simple t-shirt. But it was better than your previous clothing.

You went to sit beside him. “So what do you think?”

It might have been your imagination but Ai’s cheeks flushed slightly. “I wanted to see your eyes.”

Hearing that made your own face turn red.

“I wanted you to look at me.” 

That caught you by surprise. It kept you quiet as Ai continued.

“It was busy today. I barely got to see you.” Ai turned towards you, sitting up straight. “I felt strange. I had come to realize that I was worried.” He summarized well.

God, that made you embarrassed. You were nearly red all the way to your ears at this point. This was almost too much once again. But you didn’t want this conversation to be so one-sided. “Thank you for your concern.” That was all you could manage. If you mistakenly assumed the wrong thing about the meaning of his words… That would spell trouble.

“That isn’t enough to calm my heart.” Ai touched his own chest lightly, where his heart would be. 

His words shocked you. You swore your mouth hung open for just a second. His heart? As fast as his heart was beating, you reasoned, you were sure yours was beating twice as fast. 

You echoed part of his words back at him. “Your heart?” His fingers gripped his shirt tighter when you spoke, pulling it. He was starting to look anguished.

“My heart.” He spoke simply, his voice didn’t waver. “I think it aches.” 

You didn’t know what to say to that and your voice died in your throat again. You have never been put in this type of situation before. Ai was looking for some sort of comfort. You weren’t sure if you were the right one to provide it.

“Why do you think that?” You thought that giving him a chance to talk about his feelings more might give you more insight.

His answer came swift and decisive. “It’s because of you.”

You couldn’t look at him after that declaration. You couldn’t. This situation seemed very familiar but you didn’t feel Ai’s fingers under your chin this time. You felt his fingers intertwine with your own on the cover of the bed.

“Look at me.”

He let you meet his eyes on your own this time. His smile was as soft as his voice.

“Your eyes are beautiful. I want to see them more.” He lifted your hand and gently pressed his mouth to your knuckles. An innocent kiss that felt as light as air. “If you’d let me?”

He was too cute and too handsome all at once. 

“I would.” You tried not to let your voice waver but it may have come through. Ai smiled behind your hand and returned it to you. He stood up from the edge of the bed.

“You need your rest. A human needs 9 hours of sleep to be fully refreshed.” Ah, there was the matter-of-fact Ai that you knew so well. “I’ve kept you too long.”

Wishing you a goodnight, you returned the sentiment and saw Ai out. Upon closing the door, you immediately went to flop on the bed. You were so tired. Perhaps you had dreamed up this entire encounter. Turning off the lights, you went into bed, passing out quickly.

You met with Quartet Night the next morning, too early for your liking. You were the last one to enter, unfortunately. There were some things to go over, it seemed, before the next event happening later that day.

“You finally join us.” Camus’s unimpressed greeting was the first thing you heard when you entered.

You offered a minor apology. “I slept in.”

Camus’s hummed his discontentment.

“It’s my fault.” Ai spoke up. “I visited their room and kept them up last night.”

You froze. So did everyone else in the room. Ai seemed obviously oblivious to the implications of his statement.

At least your conversation last night wasn’t a dream.


End file.
